


I'll keep you safe

by thecatwomantohisbatman



Series: Only Seventeen. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Some sexy times, i wouldnt call it smut, im not sorry, its cute and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatwomantohisbatman/pseuds/thecatwomantohisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lydia's banshee moment, Stiles meets her to figure things out.<br/>Fluff and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll keep you safe

Stiles was driving fast to meet Lydia, he didn't want to hang up but Lydia made him. Saying that she didn't want him to get into an accident since he was already agitated. So many thoughts were racing to his mind, he couldn't help but feel terrified of what could happen to Lydia, with the deadpool and Lydia having 20 Million on her head, she wasn't safe, and this scared stiles more than anything.

He arrived at the preserve, running to find Lydia, the second he sees her, he felt relieved. he pulled her into a tight hug closing his eyes, brushing her hair. They parted too soon for Stiles' Liking,

"Are you okay" Stiles says.

"Yeah I'm fine.. Just a little shacking up I guess"

"Lets get you home"

They drive for at least 7 minutes in total silence, holding hands, Stiles had so much questions to ask, but he didn't want to to push her.

"I don't know" she suddenly says, not looking at him.

"What?" he says taking aback

"To answer the question you are dying to ask me. I don't know How I got there, what I know is... that I saw my body and it was for a reason"

"What are you saying"

"I'm a banshee, Stiles. I predict death, and I saw my own body laying into a puddle of blood.. Do the math"

Stiles doesn't say anything for the whole ride. When they pull into Lydia's driveway, he decides to do the thing he as been waiting to do. He kisses her.

He knows she's right, he knows that she isn't safe tat none of them are, and it scares him. he's scared out of his mind that Lydia prediction comes true. For the first time since this whole supernatural melodrama started, he wishes that Lydia's power didn't work. They pull away breathless, Lydia looks up at him.

"Why did you do that" she asks resting her hand on the hand that was cupping her cheeks

"It's the only way I found to tell you it was going to be okay" he simply says with an half smile.

"well, you could have just told me it was going to be okay, but I like this way too" She says smiling, her big green eyes sparkling.

"Do you want me to bring you to school tomorrow"

"Hm... I don't know if it's a good idea"

"Why not " He says frowning at her.

"Because you broke up with Malia today.. it would be kind of insensitive if we showed up together the very next day, I'll be fine tomorrow I can drive, maybe my banshee powers forgot it but you shouldn't" She says giving him a light tap on the knee "Beside, we are taking things slow, and kissing, remember. That isn't slow"

"Right" he says looking down letting out a huge breath "Are you sure you're going to be okay tonight ? I don't want this to happen again"

"You know it doesn't happen more that once, I'll be fine, just go sleep okay?" she holds his hand up to her lips and kisses it.

"God Lyds you are so cheesy" he says with a chuckle.

"Did you just call me Lyds?" She says her eyes full of questions.

"Yeah.. Is that okay or.. Is that weird?"

"I love it" she says with a giggle "Alright I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight"

he smiles and then she's gone and Stiles is left with his thoughts again.

 

The next day Stiles wakes up with the same thoughts and same bad feelings from 6 hours ago, He couldn't shake it off. He gets dressed and heads to school, feeling too uneasy to eat. He wishes that he wasn't so affected by this situation, usually isn't, well until it's too late, but it's different this time. He finally finds his way to school and immediately gets welcomed by his best friend.

"Dude ! How didn't you tell me" Scot says clapping his best friend in the back.

"What?" Stiles says startled** 

" You and Malia broke up... how, when,what ??"

"Well it happened last night, how? well we talked and I told her I... okay please don't tell me I told you so " stiles says opening his locker.

"You know I can't promise that ! Especially if I was right" Scott says smiling, he was clearly enjoying it too much.

" It's... because of Lydia" he says with a smile

"I KNEW IT ! I FREAKING KNEW IT" Scott says putting his arms up.

"Keep your voice down" Stiles hush whispers. 

"And What happened with Lydia exactly to make you break up with Malia"

"Well .... Lydia and I kissed"

"YOU WHAT" Stiles hears from behind him, he whips around fast his mouth wide open, finding a surprised Kira. "Is this for real, how dare you Stiles while you are with Malia ! I am so disappointed in you " She says hitting him.

He sighs rubbing his arm, this girl really is stronger than she looks "I know me too, but we arranged everything and we are not together anymore so chill"  
"what !? when the hell did this happen !?" she asks surprised.

If Stiles was honest he didn't know going to school was going to turn into a talk about his love life, he wasn't up for it, but he knew he couldn't escape it for so long.

"God Kira my life is not your daily gossip" shutting his locker "I have class I have to go" Kira stops him.

"It kind of is... anyway even if you won't tell me I'll learn it from Malia sooo.." she says with an half smile before turning around again "I'm so happy about you and Lydia though.. but don't tell Malia"

"There is nothing going on with Lydia and I " Stiles Screams back at her

"Yeah right " Scott says rolling his eyes "Alright history is waiting"

They get to class and sit at their usual places, but then he remembers, he remembers that Malia always seats in front of him. He doesn't know if he should move or if it would be too awkward, but before he can think about it she is already walking into the class. He feels relieved when she smiles at him, because if he was going to be with Lydia, he need Malia to be okay too. That's when he realized that Lydia wasn't there yet. The teacher arrives asking everyone to pull out their books, Stiles get his phone out , terrified that he might have had missed calls.

Before he can go into total panic mode, Lydia walks into the room. She looks exhausted she is wearing a blue skirt with a simple red shirts, her hair is in a messy bun, and she is wearing flats. He hands are busy with a bunch of papers that are barely staying in place.

"I'm so so sorry I'm late I just-"

She gets cut by Mr. Yukimura "It's okay Miss Martin just take a seat"

She smiles, looking at her classmates, who are looking at her confused, she then turns her eyes on stiles, and looks down. She doesn't smiles nothing she just looks down. Stiles wonders about her reaction, why was she so weird after the moments they shared together last night, maybe it was because of what happened Last night. Stiles prompt* himself saying he understood Lydia Martin, but also in so many ways, he didn't.

The bell rings and before he can say anything Lydia is already out the door, he knows for sure now that she is avoiding him. he gets his things quicly and follows her, before being close enough to grab her and bringing her to an empty classroom.

"Talk" he simply says.

"I don't know what you are talking about " She says putting all of her papers on the desk.

"Lydia come on ! I thought after last night we were done with not being honest with each other" he says stepping closer to her.

she sighs undoing her hair letting it fall on her shoulders sitting on the floor her back to the desk.

"I didn't sleep all night. I kept researching for things about banshees predicting their own death. I didn't find anything and I couldn't sleep, I feel asleep at 5 am and I didn't put my alarm on, my mom had to wake me up" She says he face buried in her hands. 

Stiles sits besides her looking at her sad, holding her hands

"I should have come home with you last night" She says.

" Did you just call my house.. home " He says with a huge smile on his face.

Her eyes go wide "Oh god I didn't do it on purpose.. it just felt.. I don't know right ? Is that weird?"

"No It's... It's great I like it" he says rubbing his thumb on the back of her hands. "Look Lydia I know I can't promise you anything but if there is one thing you can count on ,is that I will never let anything happen to you. Ever" he says trying to show her how much she means to him, because he means all of it and he wants her to know that.

"I'm scared" She says quietly as if she wished he couldn't hear.

He gives her a broken smile and says "Me too" 

She rest her head on his shoulder and sighs deeply "Stiles Stilinski you are trouble you know that"

"What?" He says half laughing 

"yep, you just.... No, you know what you'll know soon enough"

"You're so confusing sometimes" he says shaking his head, she looks up at him smiling.

"I like mysterious better" 

"Yeah.. no you're not mysterious you are... kind of a dork"

I am not! " She says in a offended tone, snatching her hand away from his.

" Yeah you're a dork and cheesy... I never expected that but I like it" he says. he moves in front of her crossing his legs.

"Are we... The thing that happen last night? You seeing.. you dead? Is that a secret, do I have to keep it from Scott" he said in a serious tone.

"Yes" she sees the hurt in his eyes, because she know Stiles doesn't want to lie to Scott, that he would never lie to Scott "I know it's a lot to ask but I need you to not say anything until we know more, I don't want him to worry. You Know Scott"

"Okay fine.. I won't say anything but I don't want to keep that from him for too long.. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay" she says standing up, helping him to do the same "Can you come to my house Later.... I don't know If I'll be able to sleep alone tonight" 

" Of course" he says smiling before heading to the door. Stiles knows why Lydia doesn't want to tell what happened to Scott. He knows the real reason anyway but he won't tell her that.

 

 

Stiles arrives at Lydia's with pizza and snacks, he thought that it was the best way for them not to stop their research. They started researching everywhere, from the bestiary to Google, they didn't find anything and Sties could see that Lydia was getting frustrated.

"Lyds Stop doing that to yourself" He says turning to her to her from the desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She says turning another page from the mythology book, and another and another, until she pushed the book on the floor groaning "There is absolutely nothing about a banshee predicting her own death! " she passes her right hand trough her hair standing up. Stiles stand up and comes closer to her touching her arm.

"Come down, we're going to figure it out"

"Oh Stiles please this is not the time to be weirdly optimistic*" she says in a harsh tone, and regrets it almost the second it leaves her mouth. She sighs "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude"

he smiles down at her, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear "I know it's a lot to take in" He sits on the bed looking down at his hands "I know why you don't want to tell anyone about this"

"Of course you do I told you, Because of Scott Remember" she says with a shrugging.

"No the real reason.. I know it's because if you tell anyone else it will become more real, and I understand Lydia I do"

"No that's not. I'll be fine I know I will" she says standing up between his legs touching his shoulder "My banshee powers are not even that good. I'm sure it's a false alarm, or.. something else but I'm not going to die I know I won't" 

He frowns, he knows she is in denial, and so is he. Stiles will do everything he can to save her, but he can't help but think that maybe he can't. That he can't save her.

"Don't make that face I'll be fine, I swear just don't make that face Stiles. I need you to be stronger than me in this."

"I'm not" he says looking at her "I don't know what I would do if you died Lydia, so you can't ask me to be strong because I know I'm not" It's the first time that Stiles admits this to another person. That he isn't strong enough, because it's true he's the human, but he want's to help no matter what. Just the thought of Lydia dying makes him feel sick. Because he loves her, and whatever they have together isn't supposed to end this way, it never was.

A single tear streams down Lydia's face, she straddles his legs and brushes his hair, kissing him. he holds her close kissing her back. Stiles deepens the kiss while Lydia moans into his mouth, he takes it as a good sign and flips them over still kissing her. He settles between her legs, while she crosses her legs behind his ass, Stiles starts kissing her neck, she grips his hair moaning his name softly.

"Stiles this is not slow at all" 

"Screw going slow" he says from the crook of her neck "I can't take my hands off of you" he says kissing her neck, grinding on her making her moan even more.

"Oh god Stiles Stilinski what are you doing to me" she says laughing. Lydia thinks she has been in love before, but nothing she felt for Jackson or Aiden can ever compare to what she feels for this boy right this instant. It's like electricity is running trough her body, like just by touching her Stiles will make everything okay, it scares her but it also makes her happy, so so happy. And she is not quite sure it's normal. She knows that this only started yesterday, but it feels right, the way he makes her feel, the way he touches her it feels right. 

Lydia is taking away from her thoughts when stiles put a gentle hand underneath her shirt touching the delicate skin on her stomach, she giggles.

"You're ticklish?" He says meeting her eyes, she smiles at him touching his cheek.

"I think we should stop"

"I went too fast didn't ? I'm sorry I-" He says,Lydia cuts him off.

"No it.. it's perfect, everything is just perfect I just don't want our first time to be rushed" she says quietly.

"Oh, yes definitely, It shouldn't be" he says finally laying down beside her. "So what do you want to do now"

"Well I want to do you.. But I can't so I think I'll settle with sleeping"

Stiles snorts rolling his eyes " God, Lydia restrain yourself"

"I'm going to go change you can do the same while I'm gone" she stands up taking what she needs in her drawer

"I already saw you naked Martin nothing can faze me" He says smirking.

"Ha ha, keep acting like this and it will be the only time you saw me naked "

"I don't believe you, cause I know you want me just has much I want you" 

"Whatever, at least I can control myself" And with that she leaves. 

Stiles takes the opportunity to change too, when he finishes he lays on the bed closing his eyes. He tries his hardest not to sleep, sadly he was starting to drift away, that was until he hears Lydia scream from the bathroom. 

He runs towards her, he finds her on her knees screaming covering her hears.

"Lydia" Lydia look at me tell me whats wrong what is going on "he says holding her by her shoulders "Lydia please talk-" Stiles stops himself feeling something coming down on his lips. He brings his hand to touch what it was. his eyes go wide when he sees blood, a sharp pain goes trough his body, and Lydia finally lets out her banshee scream, making Stiles cover his ears, falling on the floor, Stiles is the one to scream now, his body convulsing on the floor.

"Stiles oh god ! STILES WHAT IS HAPPENING" he wants to respond but he can't, he is still convulsing on the floor screaming to make the voices and the noises stop, flashes of images goes through his mind. he's not quite sure what is happening to him, but it has to be the most painful thing he has ever experienced. He can hear everything, from Lydia screaming, the neighbors fighting, to a dog outside, he hears all of it until it stops,

He looks up at Lydia and talks, barely audible "Call Scott"

It's the last thing he says until he faints

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it !!! What do you think happened to Stiles ? why do you think it happened ? You'll learn everything in part 4 !!  
> Please comment :)


End file.
